A Different Yule Ball – Dramoine Songfic
by EphesusX
Summary: A different take on the Yule Ball with the song Please Don't Stop The Music By Rihanna. Little bit of Dramione excitement. Enjoy!


**A/N** ONE SHOT. Song fic. My second Dramione songfic. This one is very hot and a little sexual, not too bad though, possibly something all Dramione lovers will enjoy. Not original, but something everyone should write once in a while. Please remember to review :-)

**Disclaimer**: The song is by Rihanna from her album Good Girl Gone Bad, the characters are from Harry Potter. I don't own anything – except a very creative mind. lol

A Different Yule Ball – Please Don't Stop the Music : Dramione

_Please don't stop the music…_

Hermione Granger walked into The Great Hall.

She was dressed in a long black dress with her hair straightened and falling down her shoulders.

As if on queue, the music of the Yule Ball started and a gust of wind –unknown to her where it came from – blew in her hair.

_Please don't stop the music…_

Draco Malfoy was standing at the refreshment table with his date Pansy Parkinson when he noticed her.

_Please don't stop the music…_

Hermione walked down the stairs and into Viktor Krum's arms.

Draco swallowed hard. Was it just him, or did the mudblood look like a goddess…?

_Please don't stop the music…_

Draco noticed Hermione's date…that good for nothing Krum was lucky to have a girl like her even glimpsing twice at him.

He shoved his thoughts aside, he had to control himself…it was _Granger _he was thinking about, after all!

"What are you looking at?!" Pansy Parkinson asked abruptly as she noticed her boyfriend staring at the Gryffindor.

Draco cleared his throat. "Nothing. Want some punch?"

Hermione walked up to her friends with her dashing date at her side.

"'Moine! You look amazing!" Harry exclaimed when he saw her. Hermione grinned.

"Thanks Harry!"

"Yeah…you look…decent." Ron said, trying to hold back what he really thought.

Hermione tilted her head to one side, still grinning. "Oh Ronald."

Not even Ron's sarcasm could break her spirit tonight.

She looked at Krum, who was staring admiringly at her.

He gestured to the dance floor.

Hermione blushed and walked onto the dance floor with him.

"And now it's time for the Triwizard Champions to take their place on the dancefloor." said Professor McGonnagall.

So they did.

_It's getting late…I'm making my way over to my favourite place,_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away…_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way…_

Hermione looked up and her eyes met with an admiring grin from none other than Draco Malfoy…

_Possible candidate…yeah…_

An excitement rose up in her, she had never noticed before how incredibly gorgeous he was before.

He kept his gaze on her, while sipping on his punch.

Krum twirled her around, then danced close to her and forced her eyes to look at him.

They did, but then quickly shifted back towards Malfoy.

She didn't care if it looked obvious.

Malfoy put down his punch and took Pansy's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Some other students followed their lead, but Hermione was only focused on Draco…

_Who knew…_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do?_

_You makin' staying over here, impossible,_

_Baby I'ma say your aura is incredible,_

_If you don't have to go, don't…_

They were both dancing with their partners, but stealing gazes at each other. Imagining that it was each other they were dancing with.

Eventually Hermione got so sick of seeing Krum's face and not Draco's that she closed her eyes and imagined Draco was dancing with her.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party,_

_But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty._

_Your hands around my waist,_

_Just let the music play,_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and_

_Now we're face to face…_

Hermione imagined Draco with his hands tightly around her waist, holding her and dancing with her like no other guy could.

Eventually she opened her eyes, slowly.

She gazed at Draco once more.

He couldn't handle it anymore so he flung Pansy out of his hands in a twirl and walked up to Krum and Hermione.

"May I cut in…?" without Krum's answer, he grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her body against his.

She gasped, but didn't take her eyes off of his.

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rockin' to it,_

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rockin' to it,_

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music_

Hermione's body flowed to the beat that Draco's body was making. Her hormones went into overdrive as he grinned at her.

She liked it and he knew it.

He also liked it.

She grinned back, ignoring the stares and whispers.

He twirled her one last time and pulled her with him as he ran out of The Great Hall.

Hermione just went with him.

Not knowing what was going on. Not really caring either.

He ran outside with her and hid behind the nearest tree close to the lake.

She ran behind him, holding tightly onto his hand.

They got there and Draco pulled her close to him.

She was expecting him to say something. But he didn't.

He kept staring into her eyes and went in to kiss her.

She was in so much shock that she just stood still, looking at him as he nibbled on her lower lip.

He pulled back and grinned a sly, sexy grin at her.

Hermione felt herself grinning back, mirroring his devilish smile.

He moved in for the kill and kissed her passionately, his hands cupping her face as he maneuvered his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione didn't fight it…if anything, she kissed him back.

_Baby, are you ready coz it's getting close,_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_

_What goes on between us, no-one had to know…_

_This is a private show…oh_

Draco slipped his fingers into the arch of her dress's back.

Hermione slipped her hands into Draco's sexy blonde hair.

Draco caressed the arch of her back and she moved in closer to him as a reaction.

He moved from her lips to her chin…kissing her tenderly.

Hermione let out a slight moan.

He grinned against her chin and started kissing the side of her face…and started nibbling on her earlobes.

She giggled in a state of ecstasy at the ticklishness.

She pushed his head even deeper into the side of her face and he started kissing her neck.

His hands were roaming all over her little black dress…

_I wanna take you away,_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rockin' to it,_

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it,_

_Like the way you do this,_

_Keep on rockin' to it,_

_Please don't stop the, Please don't stop the music_

They were so enticed with each other that after a few minutes of deep breathing and heavy petting…they fell to the ground.

* * * * *

Hermione jumped up from her bed.

The thud in her dream had woken her.

She was sweating profusely and her breathing was extremely intense.

"Are you alright Hermione…?" asked Lavender in the bed next to her.

Hermione got a fright and looked at Lavender.

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"It was just a dream…all just a dream…unfortunately."

_Please don't stop the music…_


End file.
